fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae/Supports
With Celica C support *'Mae:' Hey, Celica! How's tricks? *'Celica:' Hello, Mae. I'm managing well enough, I imagine. *'Mae:' Great! Oh, but if you DO wanna start slacking, you just leave things to me. *'Celica:' Hee hee. You're always so full of energy, Mae. *'Mae:' Yup! That's pretty much my one selling point. ...Well, that and zappin' fools. Now get ready, because I'm gonna help the heck outta you today! B support *'Mae:' *sigh* ... *'Celica:' What's wrong, Mae? It's not like you to sigh so... aggressively. Is there some way I can help? *'Mae:' Oh, it's nothing important. It's just... well, I was wondering—Do you think girls should be all delicate and proper and junk? *'Celica:' Er, well, I suppose I think there's room for every girl to be herself. *'Mae:' Wait, you mean it?! Aw, but you're super nice, so of course you'd say that. You don't count! *'Celica:' I don't... count? Oh, enough of this, Mae. What's your REAL problem? *'Mae:' What?! Uhh... Okay, so here's the thing... Hypothetically—just hypothetically—let's say there was someone I liked. Someone I'd always been close to, but who never saw me as a woman. I mean, in that case, I'D have to be the problem, right? *'Celica:' I don't... Oh. Oooooooh. I don't think you need to worry, Mae. You're a wonderful woman. You're kind and cheerful, and you always encourage your friends to keep going. You're an absolute catch just the way you are. Have confidence in yourself! *'Mae:' Aw, geez... I'm blushing! ... I mean, hypothetically! We're still just talking hypothetically, right? *'Celica:' Er, yes. Yes, of course. *'Mae:' Tee hee! Hey, thanks, though. Really. A support *'Mae:' Hey, Celica! Hold up! *'Celica:' Oh! Hello, Mae. You seem to be back in your usual high spirits. *'Mae:' You know it! I decided that being myself was the most important thing after all. *'Celica:' I think that's very wise. Besides, it made me sad to see you down. *'Mae:' Hey, but thanks again. You know? For what you said? I was really happy to hear how you felt about me. You gave me the butt-kick of confidence that I needed! *'Celica:' Goodness! Well, I only shared the truth with you. I'm proud to call you my friend, Mae, and I hope to do so for a long time. *'Mae:' Of course, silly! We'll be besties forever! Now get ready to get the heck helped out of you yet AGAIN! With Boey C support *'Mae:' Well, look who the wyvern dragged in. *'Boey:' Hey, Mae. How you holding up? *'Mae:' Meh! You know me. Can't complain. It's all just so WEIRD, ya know? I mean, we studied magic and all, but... Well, I guess I never really expected to be zappin' folks for real, is all. *'Boey:' Sure, but we always knew it was a possibility. The whole reason we trained was in case anyone learned the truth about Celica. *'Mae:' Yeah, I know, but still. There's a difference between feeling prepared for something and DOING it. *'Boey:' Is there? I seem to be doing all right. Sounds like this is a personal problem. *'Mae:' C'mon, seriously? This isn't a shock to your system at all? *'Boey:' I told you before, I knew what I was getting into. I've been ready. *'Mae:' Wow. You almost sounded like an adult just now, Boey. *'Boey:' Ha ha. Age has nothing to do with it. B support *'Boey:' Um, Mae? *'Mae:' Huh? Oh, hey, Boey. What's shakin'? *'Boey:' Do you... not want to fight? If this is too painful for you, you can just say so. It's all right. Really. *'Mae:' Nah, this is great! Fighting lets me practice everything I've learned—plus it's fun to help Celica! *'Boey:' I.. see. Wait, no I don't. If that's how you feel, what was all that talk about before? *'Mae:' Duh-doy! I just said what I was thinking. It's a surprise to be fighting actual, real-life people. That's all. *'Boey:' Oh. Well, now I feel like an idiot for worrying. A support * Mae: Say, Boey? * Boey: What is it? * Mae: Traveling around the world like this is pretty fun and all, but I still think i prefer a quiet life of watching the sea back on the island. How about you? * Boey: Well, this isn't a conversation I thought about having today. But of course I want to go home soon. My family's waiting there, after all. * Mae: Heh. Yeah. I guess. * Boey: You guess? What's that mean? * Mae: Well, we could also stick with Celica and live in a big, fancy castle, yeah? I just wasn't sure which one you'd prefer. * Boey: ...Er, you're headed back to the island, right? * Mae: ...Yeah. * Boey: Then that's where I'm going as well. * Mae: Huh? Wait, what's that mean? * Boey: Are you really such a dope that you can't figure it out? * Mae: WAAAAAT? Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports